Mobile sound generating devices come in a variety of different configurations. Most commonly, the mobile sound generating devices include a main unit (often called a “player”) which stores the sound media and generates a sound signal in electronic form from the sound media, and transmits the sound signal to some form of speaker that may be attached to or remote from the player.
The sound media can be in the form of a removable media element, such as a cassette tape or compact disc. Alternatively, the media storage can be permanent, such as in the form of a small hard drive, flash memory, or other electronic or electromagnetic data storage device, such as are commonly utilized in computers or other electronics. The electronic sound signal generating device generally interacts with the storage device to retrieve a selected portion of a sound file and transmit the sound file in an appropriate format for driving a speaker so that the electronic signal is transmitted into audible sound waves. These players also typically include controls thereon which a user manipulates to select the sounds to be played, control volume and otherwise control the overall system.
While some mobile sound generating devices have loud speakers thereon, other mobile sound generating devices configure the speakers so that they rest directly adjacent ears of a user in the form of earphones, ear buds, or otherwise coupled to ears of a user, with the speakers coupled by a wire harness to the player of the overall device.
One drawback with this overall arrangement is that the wire harness often restricts the mobility of the user. For instance, if the user is actively engaged is some other activity which requires freedom of movement of the head, neck, arms, hands and body of the user, this wire harness can become entangled with the user and diminish the enjoyment or safety associated with the activity.
One known prior art method for dealing with this problem and also minimizing weight of the primary/main unit has been to shrink a size of the primary/main unit to a size where it can be conveniently worn upon the head of the user with the wire harness shortened to only extend from one part of a head of a user where the primary/main unit is located, to the ears of the user. In particular, European Patent Application No. 1,094,685 by Alastair Sibbald teaches a headphone system where a pair of speakers are configured for placement over ears of a user and are coupled to an inverted “U-shaped” headband and also coupled to an interchangeable unit which can be in the form of a radio receiver, disc player, MP3 player, tape player, mobile phone or T.V. tuner for generating an electronic sound signal and driving the speakers. The Sibbald headphone system of this European patent application is not entirely satisfactory in that it does not entirely gird a head of the user, and thus is inherently prone to becoming dislodged to some extent when the user is enjoying vigorous physical activity. Also, the interchangeable unit is fully exposed and visible, denying the wearer the opportunity to utilize the sound player in a subtle fashion.
German Patent Publication No. DE 2005016830 by Elimex GMBH teaches a headphone headband with speakers and a transmitter. This headphone and headband configuration actually includes both the headband portion and a separate transmitter which is used in conjunction with the headband in a wireless fashion. The Elimex published German patent application does not disclose providing pouches for the speakers within the headband or concealed pathways for a wire harness extending between the speakers and a sound player, and only discloses the speakers coupled to a receiver coupled to a separate transmitter, such that the unit is not entirely self-contained within the headband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,698 to Burton et al. teaches a wearable audio reception device generally in the form of a radio receiver coupled to ear bud type earphones all supported by a headband. Burton fails to teach concealing the wire harness within the headband or concealing the radio device inside the headband. Pouches are not included for supporting the speakers or for the player.
Thus, while the prior art does include some headgear for sound player and speaker support, none of these prior art headgear products have fully satisfied the objective of completely integrating a sound player and speakers within a headband or related headgear in a fully concealed and fully supported fashion.